


Te quiero

by ceerrede



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019), retrato de una mujer en llamas
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceerrede/pseuds/ceerrede
Summary: El te quiero que Héloise Y Marianne nunca se dijeron durante la película.. más sexo, el sexo nunca viene mal.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Te quiero

Marianne y Heloise dormían profundamente iluminadas por la luz de la tormenta. Era la primera vez que llovía en la isla, y se  
escuchaba el ruido de las olas rompiendo pesadamente desde la habitación de Marianne.  
Una fina sabana blanca cubre sus cuerpos desnudos y Héloise se abraza más a la cintura de Marianne. De repente, el viento abre una de las ventanas,  
Marianne se despierta precipitadamente, se deshace del abrazo de Heloise y corre a cerrar la ventana, que deja entrar el viento y la lluvia a  
su habitación. Cuando regresa a la cama, Heloise habia extendido la cobija que descansaba en sus pies, cubriendose con ella mientras le sonreía a  
Marianne que caminaba hacia ella desnuda, temblando del frío.  
Heloise abrio las mantas, invitando a aquella mujer a unirsele. Marianne no lo dudo.. entro a la cama y se sumergió en el abrazo de Heloise,  
ahuecando la cabeza en su cuello.

"Estás congelada" Dice Héloise mientras frota la espalda de Marianne para darle calor.

Marianne se derrite ante el tacto y se pega más a Héloise en busqueda de calor, envolviendo sus piernas hasta que conseguir más cercanía se volviera imposible.

"Mmmm.. gracias." Dijo Marianne relajandose.

Heloise llevo sus manos a la nuca de Marianne, para acomodar su cabeza y poder plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

"Me gusta mucho estar aqui, contigo." Dice Héloise acariciando la mejilla de Marianne con su pulgar.

"Si, veo que le estas tomando cariño a mi cama." Se empezaron a reír juntas hasta que Heloise se quedo mirando el techo sonriendo con Marianne sobre su pecho.

"Héloise.."

"mm?"

"ni siquiera conozco tu habitación." Pensó Marianne en voz alta.

"Es que me gusta aquí, es más acogedor y todo tiene tu aroma."

"Si, aroma a tabaco y pintura" Ambas sonrieron.

"Exacto." Dijo Heloise mientras notaba que Marianne empezaba a poner todo su cuerpo encima de el de ella escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello.

"Estás cómoda?" Pregunta Héloise divertida con el comportamiento repentino de Marianne.

"No me juzgues Heloise, tengo mucho frío y estás calientita" Dijo con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su compañera y ya con su cuerpo entero  
sobre el de ella.

En otras circunstancias Héloise hubiera creído que tener a alguien descansado sobre ella hubiera sido incomodo, pero se sentía increíble.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Marianne de arriba a abajo con las yemas de los dedos mientras colocaba pequeños besos en su hombro  
ya que era lo más cercano del cuerpo de Marianne para besar. Siguió recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos y volver el camino hacia arriba.  
Sintió como Marianne empezaba a respirar pesadamente al lado de su cuello. Eso era lo que Heloise necesitaba para seguir, la aprobación de Marianne.  
Siguió el mismo recorrido pero se detuvo en sus muslos y empezó a masajearlos mientras escuchaba como se escapaba un pequeño gemido de la boca de Marianne.  
Heloise movió su mano de entre sus muslos hasta el sexo de Marianne y empezó a masajearlo lentamente a pesar de el poco acceso que tenia a este desde esa posición.  
Marianne libero su rostro que estaba escondido en el cuello de Heloise para poder besarla. El beso era suave, sin apuros y sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente, mientras Heloise continuaba masajeando su sexo. Pero Marianne se estaba cansando y quería otro contacto, sentía que su entrepierna estaba ardiendo..  
Así que desde esa misma posición levanto su cuerpo, agarro la mano de Heloise y la metió entre sus piernas.

"Tócame". Dijo Marianne sobre la boca de Heloise.

Heloise gimió al sentir la humedad del sexo de Marianne. Empezó a tocar su clitorís en círculos rápidamente y Marianne empezó a gemir fuertemente sobre su boca, la excitaba verla gemir tan cerca, sentir su aliento y su respiración, tenerla encima, poder desde esa posición acceder a todo su cuerpo.  
Heloise metió dos dedos dentro de Marianne y los dejo así, buscando una aprobación hasta que vio como empezaba a mover sus caderas.  
Empezó a penetrarla lento y luego rápidamente, los gémidos de Marianne se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.  
No se preocupó por el ruido ya que la tormenta los opacaría.  
Con su otra mano agarro uno de los pezones de Marianne que subían y bajaban mientras metía los dedos en su sexo y la palma de su mano chocaba contra su clítoris.  
Marianne metió su mano en el pelo de Heloise y lo agarro fuertemente. Ella entendió lo que eso significaba.. faltaba poco.  
Aumento su ritmo y empezó a tocar su clítoris con el pulgar mientras la seguía penetrando. Marianne Gimió fuertemente alcanzando el orgasmo y su cuerpo cayó sobre el de la otra mujer, suspiro pesadamente y se acomodo al lado de Heloise para poder liberarla del peso de su cuerpo.

"Ahora habrá aroma a tabaco, pintura y sexo." Dijo Heloise fingiendo seriedad.

Marianne abrió los ojos perpleja ante la inesperada burla de Heloise, pero le siguió el juego.

"Si? y te gusta?." Preguntó Marianne apoyándose de costado con el codo para mirar a Heloise, se sentía cansada pero el comentario la había encendido.

"Puede ser" Respondió Heloise divertida ante su nueva conversación, pero su cara empezó a cambiar cuando vio a Marianne inclinándose hacia uno de sus pezones para empezar a chuparlo.

"Podríamos dejar olor a tabaco, pintura y sexo en tu habitación también." Dijo mientras empezaba a chupar y besar el otro pezón de Heloise. 

"Te veo muy interesada en mi habitación hoy" Dijo Heloise divertida descubriendo cuanto le excitaba ver a Marianne hablando y besando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

"Me da curiosidad" Marianne subió para besar a Heloise mientras bajaba su mano para empezar a darle pequeños toques a su clítoris.  
Heloise detuvo el beso para poder respirar pero solo pudo gemir e intento recomponerse para no acabar con la conversación.

"mmm.. porque te da curiosidad?" Pregunto Heloise, pero marianne empezó a mover dos dedos en círculos en el clítoris de Heloise.

"Estas habladora". Marianne entendió el juego. Empezó a chupar el cuello de Heloise mientras aumentaba el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el clítoris y siguió hablando.

"Me da curiosidad porque la primera vez que estuvimos juntas me dijiste que pensabas en mi"

Marianne empezó a bajar los besos del cuello hasta sus pechos.

"Pensabas en mi en tu habitación, entonces me gustaría saber como es"

Y de sus pechos bajo hasta su ombligo.. pero miro hacia arriba esperando una respuesta. Heloise solo podía gemir.

"Veo que se te fueron las ganas de hablar" Dijo Marianne y capturo el clítoris de Heloise en su boca, mientras metía un dedo dentro de ella, al sentir la humedad, sintió que estaba preparada para meter otro dedo. Heloise metió sus manos en el cabello de Marianne tirando de el para obtener un mejor contacto con su boca, su cuerpo se empezó a tensar y Marianne aumento la velocidad hasta que Heloise se desplomo en la cama.  
Marianne planto un pequeño beso en el sexo sencible de Heloise, luego acomodo sobre sus cuerpos las mantas que se habían caído al piso y se recostó a su lado.

"Hola" Dijo Marianne dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que tenia al lado.

Heloise se acurruco junto a Marianne y le beso la frente.

"Creo que tu temperatura esta muy bien, ya no estas congelada."

"Si, me siento muy bien, ya podemos seguir descansando" Ambas se rieron.

Marianne se acomodo en el pecho de Heloise y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Descansa." Dijo Heloise relajándose y empezando a sentir como sus ojos se le cerraban del cansancio.

Marianne sonrió y sintio amor, solo podía sentir amor.  
No lo dudo ni un instante y lo dijo..

"Te quiero Héloise"

No hubo respuesta, pero a Marianne no le importo, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una Heloise profundamente dormida y en paz. Esa imagen le bastaba.  
Agacho su cabeza y cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir pero una voz adormilada la interrumpió.

"Marianne, yo tambien te quiero".

La tormenta continuo iluminandolas durante toda la noche hasta la mañana, pero ya ningún ruido las podía despertar.


End file.
